When the Cutain Goes Down
by Fayray82
Summary: Usa finally gets her chance at making one of her dreams come true. Will she find love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

When the Curtain Goes Down

By: Angel Kisses a.k.a Fayray

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in my fics. I am merely borrowing them for your pleasure. - Please read Authors notes on bottom before reviewing. Thanks!

* * *

"Relax Usa, you'll get the part. I'm sure of it. You've only been practicing this part for what, the last three years?"

"I know Ames, but I'm nervous as all hell. What if I choke and crack a note? I'd never be able to live with myself," she said into the phone. She was standing in the middle of her one bedroom apartment, tugging on the ends of her hair with her free hand.

"You'll be fine! You always did fine in high school, so why are you so worried and nervous now?"

"That was high school. We're talking the big leagues now Ames! I heard that Duo Maxwell would be performing! And that Rei Hino is trying for the lead role! Rei Hino! Have you ever heard her voice?"

"Yes, but can she act? You know you can't just give up because you think she's better then you Usa. Face it, you're a shoe in. Tell me again why I need to talk you up?"

"Rei Hino."

"Not good enough. You don't need me to tell you how good you are when you already know it. Listen, go take a hot bath or something. Relax and don't worry so much over it. I would hate it if you had a heart attack over all this stress."

"Alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, I'll be there bright and early."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

Usagi slumped back into her chair after hanging up the phone. Relax? How could she possibly do that? She'd been dying to have this part ever since her parents had first taken her to see the play. And tomorrow she was going to make it happen. To be in Phantom of the Opera was her dream.

She picked the script up off of the table and began reading through it again. Not that she needed to. She knew every line by heart. Every emotion, body movement, the lyrics, and pitches were all burned into her mind.

She soon sighed and stood up. Making her way to her bedroom she paused by a mirror in the hallway.

"Usagi," she said out loud, looking herself in the eye, "Tomorrow you will make it. You will be Christine."

* * *

"Did you look at that turn out?" Mina asked, while taking her place among the other nine people sitting at a long table located on a huge black stage.

"This is why we waited until today to audition the role for Christine. It always has the biggest turn out." the fair haired man said.

"No offense sir, but can we hurry up and bring out the babes?"

"Patience Duo please," the man said. He then motioned for one of the stagehands to open the door and allow the applicants in.

"Ladies, welcome," he said after they had filed in and found seats, "My name is Quatre Winner and I am the director. Your audition will consist of one scene acted out with the other cast members and a few bars of any song of your choice. I regret to inform you that you will not be singing or acting with the other main character today. So you must choose scenes without him."

A series of groans arose from the applicants.

"Now if you'll look behind you, you'll see two doors. You will be exiting through the right door where one of the members of the stage crew will direct you to the warm up area. We will be working in alphabetical order by last name and in groups of five. We will be calling the first group of ladies in twenty minutes. Thank you and good luck."

After the ladies left, he instructed the on-lookers to sit in the last few rows and asked them to remain quiet.

"Did anyone catch the groaners?" he asked, walking back to the table. Several of them nodded.

"Good, if they are going to be upset, then they are not dedicated."

"Then how did Duo get his part?" Mina asked.

"Yeah! The only thing he's dedicated to is girls!" Lita added. The rest of the table cracked up laughing.

"Hey! I happen to love my part!" he pouted.

"Alright everyone, you know the routine," Quatre said, signaling for the first group to be showed in.

Ami looked at her watch again for what seemed the millionth time that day. _'How can these people do this all day_?' she questioned herself, giving a sympathic glance toward the stage. _'It must drive them crazy. I wonder who's who? They keep changing characters each time. I guess that's so no one will discover which role they are playing until opening night. Each one of the guys sound wonderful, it's hard to decide who's the Phantom.'_

* * *

"Thank you Miss Hammond. That's all we need. Next? Ah Miss Hino, which scene would you like to perform for us?"

The ebony haired beauty smiled and replied, "I will be performing the scene before Think of Me, and I'd like to precede right into the song if I may?"

"Of course Miss Hino, whenever you're ready."

Several of the cast members got up to join her on the stage. Ami put down the book she was reading and paid the stage her full attention.

Meg (as played by Mina): "Christine Daae could sing it, sir."

Firmin (as played by Wufei): "The chorus girl?"

Mina: "She's been taking lessons from a great teacher."

Andre (as played by Trowa): "From who?"

Christine (as played by Rei): "I don't know, sir..."

Wufei: "Oh, not you as well. (To Trowa) Can you believe it? A house full - and we have to cancel!"

Madame Giry (as played by Lita): "Let her sing for you."

Reyer (as played by Heero): "From the beginning of the aria then, mademoiselle."

Rei begins to sing softly at first as if she's unsure of herself.

**Think of me,**

**Think of me fondly,**

**When we've said good-bye.**

**Remember me, once in a while,**

**Please promise me you'll try**.

Wufei: "Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves."

Trowa: "Don't fret, Firmin." Rei continues,

**When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free,**

**If you ever find a moment,**

**Spare a thought for me**.

She turns away from the table and faces the audience as the music grows stronger, her voice no longer unsure but strong and determined.

**We never said our love was evergreen,**

**Or as unchanging as the sea,**

**But if you can still remember,**

**Stop and think of me. **

**Think of all the things we've said and seen,**

**Don't think about the things which might have been. **

**Think of me,**

**Think of me waking, silent and resigned.**

**Imagine me, trying to hard to put you from my mind. **

**Recall the days,**

**Look back on all those times,**

**Think of the things we'll never do,**

**There will never be a day where I won't think of you.**

"Thank you Miss Hino, that's all we need." Quatre said.

"Thank you sir."

_'Oh man, she was good_,' Ami thought, _'I hope Usa will be better. This is going to be a tough one.'_

* * *

"Miss Tsukino, thank you for auditioning. Which will you be performing first for us?"

"I would like to sing All I Ask of You and act the dialogue after it sir." She stood tall and calm, looking Quatre in the eyes. But inside she was shaking like a leaf. _'Please,_' she thought to herself, _'Please let me do good._'

"Sure thing Miss Tsukino. Mr. Yuy, if you would please?"

_'Oh my gosh, he's hot!'_ she thought, watching him rise from the table to join her by her side. _'Okay calm down. You've sung this thousands of times. Relax Usa.' _She closed her eyes for a few moments, thinking of the emotions the song carried, took a deep breath and looked to Heero as he began.

Raoul (as played by Heero):

**No more talk of darkness **

**Forget these wide-eyed fears **

**I'm here, with you, besides you **

**My words will warm and calm you **

**Let me be your freedom **

**Let daylight dry your tears I'm here - With you, besides you To guard you and to guide you.  
**

Christine (as played by Usagi):

**Then say you'll love me every winter morning **

**Turn my head with talk of summertime **

**Say you need me with you now and always **

**Promise me that all you say is true **

**That's all I ask of you  
**

Heero: **Let me be your shelter **

**Let me be your light **

**Your safe, no one will find you **

**Your fears are far behind you**

Usa: **All I want is freedom**

**A world with no more night **

**And you, always beside me **

**To hold me and to hide me**

Heero: **Say you'll share with me One love, one lifetime **

**Let me lead you from your solitude **

**Say you need me with you here beside you **

**Anywhere you go let me go too **

**Christine, that's all I ask of you **

Usa: **Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime **

**Say the word and I will follow you **

**Share each day with me each night, each morning **

**Say you love me **

Heero: **You know I do**

Together: **Love me, that's all I ask of you **

**Anywhere you go let me go too **

**Love me that's all I ask of you **

Usa: "I must go. They'll wonder where I am. Wait for me Raoul!"

Heero: "Christine, I love you!"

Usa: "Order your fine horses! Be with them at the door!"

Heero: "And soon you'll be beside me!"

Usa: "You'll guard me, and you'll guide me."

"Thank you Miss Tsukino. That's all we need." Quatre said.

"Tha-Thank you, Mr. Winner."

Ami had to sit on her hands to keep from clapping. She couldn't believe how beautiful Usagi had sung. And the way she interacted with the actor was amazing. _'I almost thought they were really in love or something,'_ she thought, wiping a tear from her eye. She was so proud of her best friend.

* * *

"Thank you Miss Zurbreck. That's all we need," Quatre sighed.

Duo looked at his watch. "Dang! It's been all day! I missed lunch!"

"And guess what? It's not over yet. Let's go."

They all left the table, taking their notes with them to compare in a room behind the stage.

"Well, what did you all think?" Quatre asked.

"Look at my notes! Scratches through all the names but two!" Mina said.

"Mine too," Lita added in.

"There were a lot of groaners out there," Trowa pointed out.

"I too, have only two choices," Wufei agreed.

"It's hard to choose, they were all so pretty! Ok, except that guy who tried out," Duo babbled.

"Duo, who did you pick?" Relena asked.

"Oh, um, yeah I have two I believe," he went looking through the mess which were his notes.

Relena nodded, "Me too."

Darrien nodded in agreement.

"So then," Quatre nodded his agreement, "Rei Hino or Usagi Tuskino?"

"Rei sang better," Wufei shrugged.

"Ah, but Usagi poured more emotion into everything. She's the better actress," Lita said.

"Who's for Rei?" Quatre asked. Half of the group raised their hands.

"And for Usagi?" The rest of the group all put their hands in the air. Which then caused a verbal war over who was the better choice.

Quatre sighed, "This is what I get when I let the cast help choose huh?" He turned to the only quiet person in the room. "Well Heero, you have to sing and act with Christine the most, who do you choose?"

* * *

A.N. Look familar to anyone? That's cause it was a fic named Curtain Call. That's right, I'm digging up my old fan fics and rewriting them. I can hear you all groaning now. lol Thing is, I reread this last night and decided I can actually make it sound better and finish it! I know, I know...I need to be working on the ball scene for TGFF. I have something written, I just don't like it yet. But I am working on it, I swear!

I had a reviewer write me when I first posted this fic a couple years ago and give me a run down about "Rei bashing." Well I'm letting you all know that it will seem that way in the coming chapters, but it's not a bashing fic. (I happen to love all the characters.) There is suppose to be envy portrade here, not bashing. And you all are going "huh?" You will see when I mesh together the next two chapters like I did with the first two here.

Off to work on doing just that! Leave some love! Fayray


	2. Chapter 2

"Usa, please sit. You're wearing a hole in the carpet."

"I'm sorry Ames. I'm just worried about this part. They haven't called in three days. What if I don't get it? Do you think they call you just to let you know that you didn't get it? Why are they taking so long?" she rambled, still pacing around her apartment.

"Usagi, sit! You're making me sea sick," she sat, "Have you tried calling them?"

"At least three times everyday, but I just get redirected elsewhere."

"I know what you need. A girl's day out. Come on, my treat. We'll get ice cream."

"No thanks. I don't want to leave just in case they call."

"You refusing ice cream? Now I'm worried. Usa, you need to chill," the blue haired woman said.

"I can't! I just want this part so bad!" she said, worrying her hands.

The phone rang. Both girls stared at it. It rang again.

"Usa, answer it."

"I can't! I'm too scared!"

It rang a third time.

"Quick before they hang up!" Ami yelled in excitement.

"Hello?" Usa breathed into the phone, "This is she."

"Yes."

"Uh-huh," she frowned.

"But I...alright."

"Yes, tomorrow will be fine."

"Thank you," she hung up.

"Well?" Ami practically screamed in excitement, bouncing around in her seat.

"Tomorrow, I have to pay the light bill."

"Oh."

"You know, you're right Ames. Let's go out. I do have an answering machine. If they call, they call. It's driving me nuts just sitting here."

"Great! Grab your coat, let's go!"

She numbly got up and went to the closet to fetch her coat. She was digging in her purse for her keys when the phone rang again. She glanced at Ami, who just shrugged.

"Hello," she answered on the second ring, "Yes, this is her."

"Yes."

"I understand," she glanced at Ami again, who gave her a quizzical look. Usa only shrugged.

"No, that's not a problem. When?"

"Thank you."

There was a long pause as Usagi listened to the other person.

"Yes sir. Thank you again," she hung up.

Minutes passed as Usagi stared at the phone. Ami was dying to know who was the person that called, but didn't want to disturb Usa. She coughed lightly.

Usagi turned and gave Ami a tearful half smile. Ami's heart sank.

"Oh Usa, I'm so sorry."

"I got the part," she whispered.

"What?"

"I got it."

"Got what?" Ami asked, having not heard her whisper.

"I got the part! I got it! Oh my goodness! I'm Christine! I got the part! Yes!" She exploded, grabbing Ami and dancing with her around the apartment.

"Now, this calls for ice cream! Let's go!" she told her best friend.

* * *

She approached the auditorium once again. This time she grinned when she saw everyone on the stage. She had landed the starring role, her life long dream. She was Christine. Her grin widened as she thought this again for the hundredth time that week.

"Ah, Usagi, welcome back!" Quatre greeted her when she reached the stage. "Come and I'll introduce you to everyone."

She nodded and grinned again. Looking around, she noticed that most of the cast was sitting in a circle on chairs, but a few of the guys were standing.

"Well Miss Daae," Quatre began, using her character name with a wink, "This here is your new best friend, Mina Aino. She's playing the part of Meg." Usa smiled at the blond haired girl, who smiled in return.

"The gentleman next to her is Trowa Barton, who's playing the role of Monsieur Firmin."

"Hello," Usagi said. He nodded in return.

"Wufei Chang is playing Monsieur Andre," Quatre indicated the dark haired man standing behind, and a few feet away from Trowa. Wufei glared his acknowledgement.

"Duo Maxwell is playing the role of Ubaldo Piangi."

"Hey good looking," Duo winked, making Usagi blush.

"Relena Peacecraft is playing the role of our prima donna, Carlotta Giudicelli." The dark blond smirked at Usagi and gave her the once over.

'Well she fits her part,' Usa thought.

"Lita Kino, on her left," he indicated, "Is playing the role of Madame Giry."

"Hey nice to meet you Usagi!," Lita grinned.

"You too." Usagi returned with a smile.

"And last but not least, your two love interests, Heero Yui and Darrien Chiba. The Phantom and Raoul."

Darrien smiled and walked over to take Usagi's hand and kiss it. "Welcome," he whispered. She blushed again and looked toward Heero, who stared back at her hard.

She smiled at him and said, "Hello."

"Hhn."

"Umm..." she began. Not sure of what to say to that.

"Oh don't worry about him Usagi. He's a stick in the mud," Mina began cheerfully, "And to think that he can act!" she laughed.

"Alright," Quatre started, gaining everyone's attention, "I'll give you all an hour to help Usagi find her way around here and get to know you guys. We start at act one after that! Be prepared!" he finished, dismissing them all.

* * *

"This is where the dressing rooms are. There are three total. This one here is for the chorus," Mina said, opening the door so Usagi could see inside. The room was huge. Racks of clothes lined one wall. The other had a counter that ran the length of the room, with what looked to be about fifteen to twenty mirrors over-head. She didn't have time to count them as Mina pulled her along to the next one.

"This is the guys room. Hey anyone naked?" she called out, opening the door to show Usa.

"Hardly woman," came the reply.

Usagi was aware that the room was about the same size as the last with less mirrors. Wufei was seated on a mat in the corner. "Close the door woman! I'm trying to meditate." Mina stuck her tongue out at him and pulled Usagi to the last of the three rooms.

"And this one is ours!" Mina exclaimed in a "ta-da" fashion.

It was much smaller then the other woman's dressing room. She only counted six mirrors, but each had it's own vanity beneath it.

"It's not much, I know," Lita, who had been following behind them said. "But we each get our own vanity and mirror."

"If it was Broadway, we'd get our own dressing rooms," Mina added with stars in her eyes.

"One step at a time Mina," The tall brunette said, taking a seat at what Usagi assumed was her vanity. "Here, this one is yours Usagi," she pointed to the one next to her. Usagi placed her bag on the vanity, sank down into the chair, and stared at herself in the mirror surrounded by lights. "Wow."

Lita laughed, "Yeah that was my reaction when I first came to work here."

"How long have you been here?"

"A few years. Most of us have been. It was unusual for Quatre to audition outside the normal crew for a lead role, but he decided this year he wanted someone fresh," Lita supplied.

"So Usa, can I call you Usa? Do you have a boyfriend?" Mina asked.

"Yes you may and no, I don't," Usagi answered, giving Mina a strange look.

"She does this to every one," Lita laughed, "She thinks she's a matchmaker or something. I told you that playing the Yenta in Fiddler would go to your head."

"It did not! I'm just very good at what I do!" Mina defended herself.

"And look what it did to poor Relena," Lita pointed out.

"Okay, maybe I was a little off with her and Heero," she admitted.

"Heero and Relena are together?" Usagi asked, feeling a little out of the loop.

Lita laughed so hard tears came out her eyes. Mina turned three shades of red.

"Well, not exactly. You see I picked up on Relena's crush on Heero, and so I tried to get them together. Turns out Heero wanted nothing to do with her at all. It was a horrible mess," Mina admitted, hanging her head low in shame.

"And Relena's still not over it," Lita added, wiping her eyes.

"Oh," Usagi said, "So are you with anyone here?"

"Me? No. The guys are scared of me I think," she shrugged, "Doesn't bother me any, though they do look like my old boyfriend."

"All of them?"

"Well no, but they all have certain characteristics that remind me of him."

"Okay," she said turning to give Mina a questioning look.

"I'm the goddess of love! What do you think?"

"She's not. Doesn't even have a boyfriend."

"Lita your so mean," Mina hung her head again. Usagi laughed.

"We better get back to the stage. Quatre may seem nice, but man when he loses his temper," Lita left off, giving Usagi the impression that would be a bad idea.

"What about the other guys?" Usagi asked as they filed out of the room.

"Oh! I should have told you about them. Heero's been here a few years. It's surprising that he can actually act because off the stage he has no personallity. A shame for such a hottie. Maybe that's why him and Relena didn't work out. Duo requested to transfer here from another company. He's been doing this for years, but I'm sure your aware of that. He's a major goofball. He makes the long days short. It's great! Wufei, as you saw is a sexist pig, but treats everyone with upmost respect. Trowa's really quiet. You'd almost think that he has the same personality as Heero but Trowa laughs and says things occasionally. Darrien appears to be a womanizer. He loves to hit on anything that walks, like Duo, only Duo kind of does it jokingly. Darriens a lot smoother at it, so just watch yourself around him and Quatre is a joy to work for. He has manners and knows how to use them! But Lita is right, when his buttons have been pushed it's down right scary," she finished as they reatched the stage.

"Does she ever need to breathe?" Usagi jokingly asked Lita.

"I think she's the reason we're doing an opera," Lita whispered loudly.

* * *

Quatre was explaining what he'd like them all to do when the ladies joined the group.

"I want you to read the lines like it was opening night. I realize this is the first time we are reading the script as a whole group, but you all are seasoned professionals, with the exception of Usagi. I want to hear your characters emotions through your voice. I am going to the back of the auditorium and closing my eyes for the next two hours. I want to see the play in my head as you read it."

"Do we have to sing?" Duo asked.

"It is an opera right Duo?" Quatre grinned.

"Ah man," was heard.

They drug chairs to the center of the stage, formed a circle, and for the next two hours they read and sang, poorly.

"Okay," Quatre said, climbing the stairs to the stage, "We need to get a voice coach in here, but for the most part I think you grasp the concept. Now in the coming weeks I want you all to keep in mind exactly what your characters are going through. Mina, your best friend has become the rising star, and is in love with two men. Your role is to be there for her, support her as a friend should," Mina nodded.

"Lita, as Madam Giry, you run the rehearsals with a firm hand and you have taken care of the Phantom for so long that you consider him a son to you. You feel it is your duty to protect him from harm," Lita nodded.

"Wufei and Trowa, you've realized the stage company that you have just purchased is losing its funds and you need a drastic change. It's your duty to do everything and anything to keep it from going under." Both men nodded.

"Relena and Duo, you both have been the stars of the opera house for many years. Carlotta is suppose to be very upset to be replaced by a newer, younger, version of herself for you are the Prima Donna. Ubaldo is head over heels for Carlotta," he winked at Duo. Duo rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah no problem."

"Darrien, as Raoul, you are Christine's childhood friend. Back then she was too young to realize you loved her more then a friend and now that you've found her again, you want to make her see that. You want to show her how much you still care about her," Darrien smiled.

"Heero and Usagi," he said turning to them, "You are both intensely attracted to each other. The Phantom is very much in love with Christine. She makes his music come to life in a way no one ever has. Christine, the Phantom intrigues you. He's your mentor. He reminds you of your father, long since dead, and yet he scares you because you feel more then just admire for him. The lyrics from "Point of No Return" was originally created by both the Phantom and Christine together. Keep that in mind while you interact. All of you, keep what I've said in mind. I want this to be our best production yet!" With that Quatre dismissed them all for the day.

* * *

A.N. Okay just enhancing some of what I had written before and setting a better mood. Thanks for the reviews! Ya'll make me smile. Leave some love!


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh come on Usa, it will be fun. Please?" Duo begged.

"I don't know Duo. Heero doesn't look like the guy I'd want to mess with."

"Not unless it's in bed huh?" he wiggled his eyebrows, she blushed a deep crimson.

"Duo, really."

"Okay, that was wrong. I'm sorry, but really, he'll love it!"

"All right, what should I do?" Duo explained to her the plan to get Heero good in his practical joke, then ran off to get the supplies they would need.

"Usagi, can I speak with you please?"

"Sure Quatre, what can I do for you?" she asked, joining him in the auditorium.

"I've decided, just to be fair, that Rei will be performing for three nights during the show run. Since she's the understudy and you never appear to be sick."

"Um...sure," she hesitantly replied.

"So she'll be rehearsing today. You can take the day off," he dropped the bomb.

"I'd rather not."

"No, I insist. You are one of the hardest working people in this play. Go home, relax. I promise tomorrow you can work twice as hard to make up! Okay?"

"All right, but I think I'll stick around for a while anyway."

She watched from the second row as Rei made her way on stage. She fumed while Rei and Heero rehearsed together. Not that she had any claim on him herself. She just sort of had a small little crush on her co-star. Course he didn't know that. No one did, except Ami. And maybe Duo with the way he was acting earlier. Anyway, Rei was much to friendly with Heero both on and off the stage for her tastes and this was her role. She worked really hard to be where she was. It just wasn't fair.

"Hey Usagi," Darrien greeted her, cutting into her thoughts and taking the seat next to her, "Bored?"

"Very," she smiled.

"You want to go grab some lunch with me?" he asked.

"Don't you have to work with Rei?" she asked, snidely.

"Not for a while. Come on, my treat."

"Sure, why not? Let's go."

Mean while backstage Duo was carrying a massive amount of rope and a few cans of paint. After while, he got tired of waiting for Usagi and started walking around to find her, needless to say, still carrying everything. A yelp was heard, followed by a wail of "Usa!" He managed to tie himself up in the rope.

That's how Quatre found him hours later.

* * *

The little Italian restaurant that Darrien took her to was quite nice. Small, dimly lit, even for the middle of the afternoon. Little round tables with checkered table clothes were scattered around the room. They sat at one near the back.

"So how was your first week Usagi?" he asked.

"Um..." she finished swallowing her pasta, "Great! Everyone is great to work with. Mina and Lita are so full of energy. Not to mention Duo!" she smiled, thinking of them, "Trowa and Wufei are pretty much quiet when they're not performing huh?"

"Yes," he nodded, lifting his fork to his mouth.

"Relena doesn't like me. I don't know why. I've tried to make friends with her, but she just shrugs me off," she shrugged.

"That one's easy. She's obsessed with Heero, and you have his counter part. She wanted the role of Christine after she found out he was Phantom. But Quatre had already placed her as Prima Donna."

"Yes, that part does seem to fit her doesn't it?" she laughed.

"What about Rei? You don't like her much do you?"

She put down the glass she was drinking from. "It's not that I don't like her, per say, I...have just worked so hard for this part and she was the only one that I was worried about competing against, and now she gets to perform some of my hard earned nights. I mean, none of the other understudies get to perform do they? So, why her? Why my role?"

"Hmm, maybe he likes her?" he suggested.

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter what I think anyway. He's the boss."

"And what of Heero? What do you think of him?"

"He's completely different when he's acting. He's so passionate about the role, but whenever I try talking to him out of character, he's cold and distant. Almost like he has no emotions. It makes me want to break those walls he throws up just to get to know the real him. What he is underneath it all," she responded passionately.

"Hmm. And me?"

"And you?"

"What of me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" she laughed, placing her napkin on her plate, signaling that she was finished.

He chuckled at her comment. "I guess we should get back huh?"

"Yeah, You probably need to rehearse with Rei," she rolled her eyes. He laughed. "Thanks for lunch," she smiled.

"Anytime Usagi, anytime."

When they returned to the theater, they found that everyone was taking a break. Apparently Quatre had to make a few phone calls. Something about paint and ropes.

"Hey Usa! I thought you went home? Where'd ya go?" Lita asked.

"Oh, um Darrien treated me to lunch."

"Really?? Oh that's so sweet!!" Mina exclaimed.

"It was nothing. Really guys. Just lunch."

"I'm sure it was Usagi," Relena remarked, walking past them. She tossed her hair as she walked by.

"Damn what the hell is up her ass?" Lita questioned.

"Me apparently. Darrien told me that she was mad that I get to perform with Heero."

Oh God," Mina rolled her eyes, "Between her and Rei, I don't know who's worse."

"Tell me about it," Usagi muttered.

"Maybe we should all throw ourselves at his feet and see who's head explodes first!" Lita suggested. All three girls laughed.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go practice in one of the sprooms. I'll see you later alright?" Usagi said, heading toward one of the sound proof rooms at the back of the theater.

"Oh Usa!" Mina stopped her, "We're all going out later tonight. The cast, ya know, group bonding, yadda yadda. You coming?"

"Sure!"

* * *

She sat at the piano in the room and played with the keys a bit, finding her pitch. She was humming the other character parts and breaking out in full vocals when it came to her parts. She was so wrapped up in her singing that she didn't notice when the door opened and closed silently. She came to the end of a song and sighed.

"We need to practice," came a monotone voice from behind her, scaring her half to death. She whirled around on the bench to see Heero leaning against a wall, watching her.

"When did you come in? And thank you for scaring me to death!"

He grunted.

"Charming. I thought that you were rehearsing with Rei today?" She asked, cocking her head to the side in a quizzical motion.

"Hnn."

"Not going well?" She raised an eyebrow.

"She's not my first choice."

"Well then, which scene would you like to rehearse?" He threw her the script. "You know, you get more bee's with honey." She remarked.

"I don't like honey."

"Just remember what Quatre said about this part," she said looking over the scene he wanted them to practice.

Heero begins as Phantom playing Don Juan..

"Passarino - go away! For the trap is set and waits for its prey . . ."

Usagi as Christine, pantomimes. She takes off her cloak and sits down. Looks about her. She starts on a fake apple. Heero pretends to put on a robe and looks toward Usagi. She looks startled as he begins to sing..

**You have come here**

**in pursuit of your deepest urge,**

**in pursuit of that wish which till now**

**has been silent,**

**silent . . .**

**I have brought you,**

**that our passions may fuse and merge -**

**in your mind you've already succumbed to me**

**dropped all defences completely succumbed to me -**

**now you are here with me:**(He snatches her "apple" while she is tossing it in the air.)

**no second thoughts,**

**you've decided,**

**decided . . .**

**Past the point of no return -**

**no backward glances:**

**the games we've played till now are at an end . . .**

**Past all thought of "if" or "when" -**

**no use resisting:**

**abandon thought, and let the dream**

**descend . . .**

Heero begins to circle her, taunting, a seductive look in his eyes.

**What raging fire shall flood the soul?**

**What rich desire unlocks its door?**

**What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?**

**Past the point of no return,**

**the final threshold -**

**what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?**

**Beyond the point of no return . . .**

Usagi begins singing.

**You have brought me**

**to that moment where words run dry,**

**to that moment where speech disappears into silence,**

**silence . . .**

**I have come here,**

**hardly knowing the reason why . . .**

**In my mind, I've already imagined our**

**bodies entwining defenceless and silent -**

**and now I am here with you:**

**no second thoughts,**

**I've decided,**

**decided . . .**

She dances around him in a taunting motion while singing, and ends up sitting in his lap, her back to his chest.

**Past the point of no return -**

**no going back now:**

**our passion-play has now, at last, begun . . .**

**Past all thought of right or wrong -**

**one final question:**

**how long should we two wait, before**

**we're one . . .?**

**When will the blood begin to race**

**the sleeping bud burst into bloom?**

**When will the flames, at last, consume us. . .?**

Both:

**Past the point of no return**

**the final threshold -**

**the bridge is crossed, so stand**

**and watch it burn . . .**

**We've passed the point**

**of no return . . .**

* * *

"What are they doing in there?" Relena asked no one in particular.

"Looks like they are getting comfy. What do you think Mina?" Lita teased, knowing fully well that they were rehearsing the Don Juan scene. Anyone who knew the play did. It's the only scene where the Phantom and Christine are so intimate.

"Hmm, I have to agree. Look at the looks they are giving each other! They look like they are going to rip each others clothes off!"

"Is she giving him a lap dance?!" Relena screeched, watching as Usagi climbed on Heero's lap, halfway though the song.

Mina and Lita cracked up at Relena's antics.

Usagi turned on Heero's lap and looked into his eyes, her breath labored from singing. The passion from the song had gotten to her and he was no help, acting his part. He looked straight back into her eyes. She couldn't tell if the song had any effect on him.

"Heero..." she whispered.

"Again," he stood, removing her from his lap and placing her away from him. And just like that the spell that wove around them from the song was broken.

She silently groaned. She didn't know how long she could handle this.

* * *

A.N. Yeah I know, Darrien/Mamoru, eh whatever works. It started off being Mamoru, but when I rewrote the first chapter he became Darrien and I don't want to go back and change it. So yes, Usa is the odd ball out by me not using the American name. Alrighty off to fix TGFF FayRay


End file.
